Stay Alive
by DjSammey33
Summary: Danny and friends come across a new video game called 'Stay Alive', but what happens when they start dying off one by one, the way they died in the game?
1. Stay Alive

**Hey everybody! I am back with a new story. This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Stay Alive. Rated to for violence, character death, and swearing. This chapter is basically the set up so no action yet. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Stay Alive. R&R.

* * *

**

**STAY ALIVE**

"Hey Sam have you seen Tucker?" asked a raven haired boy as he ran up to his Gothic friend. It was a sunny Monday morning and of cousre, the students were in school.

"No I could not get a hold of that boy at all this weekend," the girl replied. "Danny do you think he got kidnapped by ghosts?"

"I...................."

"Hey guys whats up?" asked an African American boy as he came over to the two.

"Tucker where the hell did you go?" asked Sam as she slammed her locker shut.

"Well, I was asked if I wanted to be a beta tester for a video game company," he told them grinning the whole time.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Because of my love for technology, they asked if I would want to take over the other guy's position."

"Wonder why he would quit?" Sam asked out loud.

"He died and that's all I know," Tucker said.

"Well my wonderful friend, what kind of games did you sneak out?" Danny asked. Tucker gave him a childish grin before opening his locker.

"I got the next version of _Doomed_, _World of War-craft_, and _Halo_," he said.

"These are all the new versions. Damn, Tuck I like your new job!" Danny exclaimed.

"Tucker this is illegal!" Sam warned him.

"No, they told me I could have any game I wanted." The bell rang and before she could retort, the three raced of to class.

The week had gone by with little ghost fighting. The only ghost that came around was The Box Ghost. Danny and Tucker spent most of their time playing the testable video games instead of doing homework.

* * *

It now was Friday and it was raining outside. "Yo Fenton, I heard you and geek boy over there have the new releases on the video games," a blonde jock said.

"Maybe Dash, but why would I let you play?" Danny asked. It was senior year and Dash and Danny were about the same height even if Dash was more muscular. Even if they were older, everyone was still the same except for the fact that Danny was taller and wore a black sweat shirt (too hid the fact that he has a bigger build because of his ghost half). Dash's jacket was reversed and he was dumber, if that was possible.

"Please Danny lets leave he ain't worth it!" said Tucker.

"Come on Fenton I mean were on the same football team and we have to stick together," Dash said giving Danny a puppy dog face. Danny sighed he hatted that fact. He was now on the football team and A-list, but he still did not want it even after trying hard to get it. After all, him being on the football team was an accident.

_Flashback earlier last year, Danny was running away from Skulker so he could go ghost and defeat him. He ran into the boys bathroom changed flying out to face his foe. Skulker was pushing people around sending missiles everywhere in hopes of drawing out Phantom, which did work. Danny jumped out of nowhere and tackled him into the basement. The two went into Throwing ectoblast after ectoblast, in till Sam ran down the steps and sucked him in when Skulker was not looking. _

_Danny then went back upstairs with Sam. That's when they heard a scream. Paulina was hanging off the side of the building. Ends up, Skulker figured he could lure Danny out by trying to push Paulina off the edge of the school and she was still hanging there. There was to many people around for Danny to go ghost and she was slipping and it would take the fire department forever to get here. That's when Danny decided to go for an all out sprint towards Paulina. Danny surprisingly caught her right as she fell. She hugged him and did not let go. _

_"Thank you! I thought I was dead!" she cried. She was shocked and was shaking. They soon called an ambulance to take her away. That's when Coach Johnson came over. _

_"Daniel Fenton, since when in hell could you run like that?" he asked. _

_"I don't know Mr. Johnson," he lied. _

_"Well Danny you better start calling me Coach Johnson because for that speed I'm putting you on the football team!" Ever since that day Paulina had gotten everyone to be nice to him and she actually became one of his friends. _

"You have to ask Tucker," Danny finally responded.

"Foely," Dash said giving a glare.

"Fine, but only you and Kwan," Tucker stated.

"Deal! I'll see you guys later," Dash said as he hurried off to class.

"You know he is either trying too be nice and failing miserably or is just plain stupid," Sam said.

"Forget it," Danny said. "By the way, Tucker you got any new games?"

"Yup this really cool one!" he said. "But you have to wait to see it!" with that said, Tucker bolted down the hallway before Sam and Danny could even catch him.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled.

"Let him go will get him later," Danny stated.

* * *

The bell had rang and the students were rushing home for the weekend. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at the Nasty Burger.

"I still can't believe you invited Dash and Kwan. They are going to invite more people and I am going to have a house party at my hosue and my mom and dad......" Sam started to panic.

"Look, Sam it will just be them or they will get it ok?" Danny said.

"Fine!" she stated taking a bite out of her vegie hamburger.

* * *

Later that day, it was around ten when everyone arrived at Sam's masion. They arrived late because Sam's parents to forever to leave the house. Dash walked in along with Star and that set Sam off.

"We told you to bring Kwan only!" Sam yelled.

"Look guys Kwan is going to play from his job and Paulina did not want to come because she was going out of town and I asked Star," he told her.

"Guys can we just play the game?" Danny asked. He hatted when Sam and Dash fought over the stupidest things.

"That reminds me, Foely what game are we playing?" Dash asked. Everyone turning to Tucker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you 'Stay Alive'!" he exclaimed in an announcer voice. "The game where you try to slove the secret of the Blood Countess!" Dash took the cover and the others looked at it.

"Dude this looks pretty scary," Dash said.

"Tucker you know me so well," said Sam.

"Yeah the game company says none of the other betas will play because somebody died after playing, but the guy really died because of a seziure the game caused," he stated.

"Sounds great now lets play!" exclaimed Sam. She was excited, after all the game was Gothic like her. The group started to play, they put their head sets on so they could talk to Kwan and they logged into the game.


	2. Let The Games Begin!

**Hey eveybody, it has been a long time since I last updated, sorry!!! Sports and school got in the way. Plus, there is the thing called writer's block (Oh how I hate it!). It is short because it was were I wanted to end it. Well this chapter is in different povs I was expirementing. Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom or Stay Alive. R&R. **

* * *

A dark creepy voice told them, "Welcome to the mystery of Elizabeth Bathory in order to win the game you must defeat her and solve the mystery of this land. The main goal is to 'Stay Alive'!" the voice exclaimed. The game paused and words came across the screen.

"Guys it won't start," Tucker said pressing down on the start button.

"Maybe if you read it out loud," Sam suggested.

"Yeah like that will work," Dash remarked.

"Guys just try it," Kwan said from the headset.

"Ok hear it goes," Danny said. Soon they all joined in.

"Come to me, clouds. May you rise as an evil storm born to rip them open. Let the cover of night bear witness and destroy those who resist so they shall harm me not. Let the blood of many cleanse me, preserving beauty eternal, I pray you," they finished. Little did they know, a dark shadow appeared behind them and faded. The game began in a graveyard.

"Of course it has to be a graveyard," Dash moaned. Sam sent a glare his way. The controllers shock violently. Then all of the sudden zombies of children began to rise and start to attack. The group went to firing and throwing down roses (which stopped them). Kwan wondered off to avoid being hit and entered a secret chamber. The others ended up in the house.

* * *

Kwan's POV

"Guys, where did you go?" I asked.

"Where in the house and where are you?" Danny asked through the headset.

"I am in some hidden chamber." I went to the door, which was supposed to lead me to the graveyard, and found it to be locked. "Guys I am locked in."

"Well look for another exit," Dash told me, sometimes he can be a real ass. I went in search for the exit. I kept going deeper and deeper into the chamber. I was starting to get fidgety, my fingers strumming on the desk. I pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke knowing it calmed my nerves. I breathed out the smoke before turning to this over the top creepy video game. I entered a door and saw medieval torture devices everywhere I went. "Guys this looks like something straight out of hell!" That's when I saw a shadow. I turned and nothing was there. I sighed. Turning around I ran into Elizabeth's ghost. A knife went down and I died; across the screen flashed 'Game Over!' "Damn it!"

"Kwan what happened?" asked Dash.

"I died."

"Well its late we'll call you in the morning to play again," Danny said.

"Alright guys see ya!"

* * *

Third Person POV

Back at Sam's house, they were still in the house. "Hey Danny what's that over there?" asked Star. Danny walked over to the dresser and pulled out Elizabeth's diary.

"Wow Star good eyes," he commented and she blushed. Sam glanced up at the clock before saying, "Guys its 3 in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"I was supposed to be home two hours ago!" Star yelled surprised that she lost track of time.

"Let's pause the game and go home," Tucker, the others nodded before they left.

* * *

Kwan's POV

Meanwhile, I was still at work. I am an intern for the newspaper. I was supposed to be writing a report on the infamous 'Danny Phantom', but instead I chose to play the game. I sighed, I am such a procrastinator. "Looks like I'll do it tomorrow before we play again." That's when I heard a soft footstep down the hall. "Donny are you still here?" I asked hoping it was the boss's 14 year old son. I looked around and saw a figure move and I lunged after it.

"Damn it Donny, I swear if you are trying to scare me..." I stopped when I found the room to be empty. "It was just a game," I told myself not really believing it. Damn why do I have to live in freaking Amity Park, ghost central. I heard footsteps move slowly toward the bathroom. I ran in and flipped the lights on. I looked around and saw nothing. "I am paranoid." I started to go back into the office to get my keys. I picked them up and turned for the door. As soon as I turned around, I screamed. There was no way………


	3. Realization

**Hey everybody I am back! Sorry it took so long. I had finals and then I went to Florida. Then there was 4th of July. I finally had time to update. This chapter is a filler. It is basically were they realize what is happening. R & R. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Stay Alive.**

* * *

Danny's POV

I woke up the next morning and went down the stairs. On my way down I saw a movement and a shadow. I ran down the stairs and saw nothing. It was probably Vlad up to his old tricks. I heard footsteps and something tapped my shoulder. I froze, turning around an ecto blast in my hand ready to be fired.

"Danny, what the hell?" asked Jazz jumping backwards. "What has you spooked?"

"I guess I am just jumpy because there has not been a ghost attack for months." The glow aroung my hand faded as I relaxed.

"Well don't worry, well be ready when they come," she reassured me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." The phone rang. Jazz picked it up and gave the phone to me. "Hello?"

"Danny, you're not going to believe it, but Kwan was murdered!" Dash yelled. The boy sounded frantic.

"I am on my way!" I stated. I went ghost letting the white rings wash over me, before I flew out to Kwan's job's office. I had to know what happened. I looked in invisibly and saw Kwan. He had a clean slash across the throat and blood was everywhere. His eyes were open filled with terror at his last few moments. His mouth opened as if in a scream. Whatever killed him must have scared the living shit out of him. I was about to puke. This was horrible to see one of the people I knew dead. The cops started to put the bag in the body. They looked baffled and confused. I felt nauseous and almost passed out as more blood fell from the slash mark. His neck was distorted and the way his eyes looked…… I almost lost control of my powers. I left the crime scene to go meet up with the others at the Nasty Burger. Still unable to believe what I had just seen.

They were all there in complete shock. "Danny you look as white as a ghost are you ok?" asked Star. I smirked thinking how ironic it was. Dash didn't notice, but Star did. Luckily she just shrugged it off.

"I am fine I just saw Kwan's body his throat was slit." I used my hands for emphasis. I did not go into details for their sack. Star jumped and started to shack, tears filling up in her eyes. I looked down afraid I might cry myself.

"Are you sure?" she asked her voice was horse from the crying she probably cried this morning too.

"Yeah I'm sorry I know you liked him," I replied softly, not wanting her to cry anymore. For some reason Star's crying bothered me. I went over to sit by her and she leaned against me, the tears falling from her eyes and soaking my shirt.

"Danny that's the same way he died in the game," Sam said flatly.

"Are you telling me he died because of the game? That sounds so..." It was ridicules, there was no way. I mean it was just a stupid game. Plus, my ghost sense would have gone off while we played.

"Think about it. Tucker did say there were rumors," she said.

"So you're saying the ghost of Elizabeth is real?" I was still skeptical.

"Well maybe," she told me.

"Please that is such bull. I am going home and finishing this game!" Dash said as he ran out of the restaurant before anyone could stop him. I swear he was as thick headed as a bull, how Paulina puts up with him I will never know.

"Danny I have to agree I mean I have seen ghosts a lot, after all this is Amity Park, I think we should stop playing," Star said as she looked up at me, her eyes red. She was scarred we all were.

"Alright, but let's see if this is Elizabeth or some other ghost being stupid," I said. "Like Technus, Plasmius, or Skulker," I whispered under my breath. We all got up and Sam and Tucker went to Sam's house, while Star and I went to our own houses.

At home, I was taking a shower, trying to rid my thoughts of Kwan having his throat slashed. I shuddered, no one deserved to die like that not even a dick like Kwan. The events I saw this morning were going to haunt me forever. I soon finished and stepped out of the shower; I began brushing my teeth when I heard a crack. I figured it was the house after all, it is an old house. I spit and looked up and saw nothing, everything was as it should be. Then out of nowhere, the mirror cracked completely and glass went everywhere. I just stared. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Third Person

Meanwhile, Tucker was trying to fix the glitch in the game and Sam was reading a book about Elizabeth she bought from her favorite book store in town. Sam was upstairs when she heard a sound, she backed up. Then, her bookcase shook and it looked like it was about to fall over. Books started falling off the shelves. She reached for her lazar lipstick to find it missing. She bolted out of the room to find Tucker, who was having his own problems.

Tucker was trying to type. He was trying to see what was going on in the game. A red gooey substance was coming out of the computer. At first he did not notice, but now it was coming out of his lap top in buckets. That's when Sam came running down, almost tripping on the last step. "Sam call Danny!" he yelled.

* * *

Danny's POV

I came over an hour after the shower incident with Star. We walked in and went to the basement. I remember Sam freaking out and I needed to know what had just happened. Sam normally would not freak out.

"Ok let me get this straight. Sam your bookcase was shacking?" Star asked and Sam nodded. "Danny your mirror broke out of nowhere?" she asked again and I nodded. "And Tucker your lap top was leaking........_blood_?" Tucker nodded. "Ok this is not some stupid game anymore, this is serious!" I have to admit I think she's right.

"Well what I found out is pretty disturbing," Sam said. Tucker was washing the blood he got on his face off.

"What is it?" I asked, because if Sam says its disturbing, than it has to be bad.

"Elizabeth Bathory lived in the 1600s, she was rich and powerful. The authorities never questioned her, she was very to herself. Unfortunately, she was mad. They said she would take young females and torture them and everything. They eventually found out and the people fought back finally because some important girl died. Anyways, she died in that tower in the game, which is on her real estate. When they found her, she had some spell in her hand. It is said, that her ghost will return," she said. "She kidnapped these young females for her own sexual desires as well as torture and for their blood." I twitched. "She believed blood made her look younger and that is why your mirror broke because she hates to look old! This lady were dealing with does not joke around, she is complete nut job!"

"Then Danny maybe your parents could help us?" asked Star. Realization dawned in on me. They have to go away when all hell breaks loose.

"Star they are out of town," I stated. "Does it say how to defeat her?"

"Yes, first you must reunite her body, which is in the tower."

"Yeah and how do I do that?"

"You put a nail in her heart, head, and neck, but it can only be by the people that brought her back," she said. "Next, you have to set her on fire!"

"Well it looks like we have to go to the tower."

"Danny you can't be serious, I mean that lady killed Kwan!" Star explained. She was a wreak, little did she know, I am a ghost. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me this stuff happens a lot we will get out."

"That reminds me, where is Dash?" asked Tucker.

"He better not be playing that game," said Sam. He probably is I mean he can be stupid, he's known for it.

"I'll call him," Star told her. She started to panic as she ran for the phone. Hoping the worst did not occur.


	4. Things get worse

**Hey, sorry it's late, I had like no time to update. Anyways here's chapter 4. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Stay Alive. R&R **

* * *

Dash's POV

I had stopped playing the game when I reached Alex Street. I just got a call from Star and she was freaking out. I don't get why she listened to Fenton and the Goth chick, I mean they are going to relate everything to the paranormal. I decided to see what the others were talking about and help them avenge Kwan. Plus, maybe I could hook up with Star. I was driving my red sports car on the back roads of Amity Park; it was much easier than waiting on the main road in traffic. There were plenty of trees surrounding it, but it was bright and sunny out. That's when it got all dark outside. That didn't seem right it should be sunny. The news people never mentioned clouds. Then again they are wrong a lot. A fog started to slowly roll in and my car stopped working. An eerie silence had fallen over the whole place. "Damn car!" I paid so much for this car and it stoped working? I then called the others to tell them my car stopped. At this, the others jumped in Sam's truck and drove to my location. Jeese, do they really believe this shit. I expect this from the goth chick and Fenton, but geek boy and Star? I got out of my car to look at the engine. It looked fine. What the hell? I then herd a galloping noise. It sounded like horses, but there were no horses in Amity Park. "Is anyone out there?" I asked, fear getting the better of me. Come on Dash pull out of it! It was just a game. I mean come on, I am Dash Baxter, I ain't afraid of no damn ghost. I started to walk into the middle of the road.

"Alright you Damn Bitch try and kill me!" I yelled to the heavens. I was not going to let this ghost beat me. The galloping was getting louder. I turned around and saw a black carriage coming straight at me. I kept thinking run, but my feet were frozen in fear. It drew near fast and it was an inch away from me………

* * *

Danny's POV

I arrived at the scene as Danny Phantom but stayed hidden. I got there as soon as Dash was hit. The sound of bones crunching echoed in the distance. The carriage disappeared and the fog pulled away. All I could do was stare in horror as Dash bled out. His body was crushed and it was just covered in blood. Bones were sticking out of his arm and his chest was caved in. His eyes opened in fear, replaying his last moments. There was no way he survived. A nearby car called the police. I turned back into Fenton for fear I might pass out and change in front of everybody. This was twice I saw my friends brutally murdered by some psychotic ghost. The images kept playing in my head. The cops arrived. Some looked appalled and shook their heads. Crime scene investigators went to work snapping pictures and looking for evidence. I smirked, it was not like they were going to get finger prints from a ghost, better yet like the guys and white could catch this ghost. The others arrived at the scene and saw cop cars all over the place. I quickly ran up behind them to make it look like I came out of the car. Dash's parents and Paulina were there. They had arrived with the cops. That's when Paulina ran up to me and hugged me. She started to cry on my shoulder. The second girl today, what am I the shoulder to cry on type?

"Paulina, what happened?" I asked knowing full well what happened.

"They think Dash was murdered by a carriage!" she exclaimed. The poor girl, she was a wreak just like Star, makeup was streaming down her face. Tucker pulled out the game and saw Dash dead just like he was right now.

"The game killed another."My voice was flat. I could not believe I couldn't get there fast enough. I could have saved him. My stomach was doing flips.

"Hey kids do you want to tell me what's up?" asked the chief of police, pulling me out of my thoughts. He saw us arrive and wanted answers. Star and I went with the officer, while Tucker and Sam went to the game.

"Well I can tell you officer, but you are going to think I am insane!"

"Try me and by the way I am Sergeant Michael's," he replied talking in a friendly manner, but giving me the look. The look that meant you had something to do with this Punk. I know that look well from Walker.

"Look Sergeant Michaels there is this game...............that kills people............... the same way they die in the game," I told the truth, I mean this is Amity Park, he might believe me.

"Yeah and kid the Easter Bunny is real!" the cop spat back. I guess he thinks I am up to no good, looks like I am screwed.

"Seriously, Dash and Kwan died in the game and died the same way in real life!"

"Yeah……… and we showed no one what happened to Kwan, how would you know that?" he asked. My mind went blank and I begain to stutter. I really must look guilty now. How was I going to explain this? If I say I saw it he will put me in hand cuffs.

"Sir I........."

"Kid what is your name?" he asked.

"Danny Fenton." He would probably find out anyway might as well give my name.

"Great a Fenton aren't your parents crazy?" he asked. My eyes flashed green. I hate it when they make fun of my family.

"They were right you know, after all how would you explain Phantom's existence?" retorted Star. The cop stopped talking and I smirked as I felt my eyes return to the natural color. I have to admit that was a good come back from Star.

* * *

Third Person

Meanwhile, the other cop started to play the game while Tucker and Sam went to observe Dash's body. They were trying to see if they could match it to the body in the game. Unfortunatly, it was exactly how he died. "Great Tuck what now?" Sam was for once actually fearful of her life. "Danny didn't make it in time to save Dash." The two told Star Danny had to go get something and meet them there. When in reality they thought Danny could get there faster in ghost form. By the look on his face when they got there, she guessed Danny saw Dash die and he is beating himself up for it.

Back at the van, one of the cops started playing the game. He went into the chambers. He thought he'd try it out and see what the new crazy game these kids were playing. He accidentally tripped and landed on the torture devices, Kwan was by earlier. He then got his head pulled off and died. "Stupid game!" That's when Tucker ran over. He heard the cop and almost had a panic attack when he saw him playing.

"Dude don't play!" yelled Tucker jumping on the cop's back.

"Kid back off it's just a silly game," the cop told him, pushing him off.

"Yeah that gets you killed!" he exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" asked Sergeant Michaels, Danny and Star following.

"It seems these kids are spooked by some game," the cop replied to his boss. He sent a glare Tucker's way.

"Kids just go and I'll take care of this!" he ordered. The teens gathered up their stuff and left, not wanting to upset the police officers.

* * *

Danny'POV

We went to Tucker's to hang out after that stupid cop kicked us out. Knowing the way he talked to me, he will be keeping an eye on us. I was sitting on the couch downstairs in Sam's huge basement and Tucker was messing with his computer. Star was standing on the other side of the room and Sam went outside to clear her head. "This is insane!" yelled Tucker. He closed his computer. "This is like no other ghost we have faced!" He was whispering to me. Star got up and folded her arms, while Tucker and I started to think of ways to get this ghost.

"Danny, Tucker your hiding something!" Star stated out of the blue. That scared me. I knew she was smarter than we gave her credit for. I had to listen to Tucker, 'No she is as dumb as bricks. She is a blonde chick!'

"Not were not!" we responded at the same time and we both gave nervous glances. Star glared. She was not giving up. I sighed giving in. If we were going to beat Elizabeth, than Star needed to know. "Alright if I tell you, you can't tell!" I responded after a very long awkward silence.

"I promise."

"I am Danny Phantom," I replied quietly, looking down the whole time. "There was an accident and I gained ghost powers."

"Really?" she asked. "That is why you left to get Dash." I nodded and let the white rings wash over my body. I waited for her to run scream do anything, but she just smiled. "Figures, I mean it makes sense. You skip class and are never around during ghost fights."

"You're not scared?" I asked a little surprised. She laughed.

"I really don't find you that scary, after all you do help people, plus this could help stop Elizabeth." The lights flickered and we looked around. Usually this thing does not happen at Sam's house because the Mansons pay so much to keep this house well kept. We saw the Outside turn dark threw the window and I felt the familiar cold of my ghost sense warning me that a ghost was near. "Guys where is Sam?" asked Star. SHIT! I flew towards the door, the others hot on my heels.


	5. All Hell Breaks Lose!

**Hey guys I am so sorry this is late! I got caught up in life. Anyways, let's get to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Stay Alive. R&R**

* * *

Sam's POV

Outside, I saw the sky go dark and herd a rustle. I looked around. I didn't see anything, but everything is not as it appears to be. I keep thinking run, but my body would not obey me. The rustle got closer and closer before a bang was heard. That triggered my legs to work and I ran, I didn't look back to see what had happened. I ran right down the block. The rustling got louder and my heart was pounding in my chest; adrenaline pumping in my veins. I felt myself speed up. I ran into an abandoned house at the end of the block. The Millers were having it knocked down and then rebuilt. I panted; sweat was coming off my forehead. The doors slammed shut and I paled. I started backing up and that's when I tripped over a deer trap. Damn trap, if people never hunted it would not be here. I quickly got up and grabbed a nail gun. I hope this works. Then Elizabeth showed up. She was in a dark black dress; the kind people believed witches wore, her eyes a dark black. The ghost was eyeing me with curiosity. I shot her in the three spots, but they went right through her.

I started to panic and then I tried to run through a window to get out. On my way to one, I tripped and got my foot stuck in the deer trap. I felt nothing, but pain in my right ankle, blood was pouring out of it. I held down a scream. I was not letting her get the satisfaction of me being terrified. The pain seemed to increase when it pulled me up and hung me upside down; I felt the blood rush to my head. I started firing the nails and the glass behind the ghost shattered. Ugggg, I forgot about intangibility. I wished Danny could come more than ever. My hope was fading as I saw that the windows were tinted green. The witch must have casted a spell or something. She was one step ahead. The ghost smirked and a smile crossed her face. I stopped struggling and looked at the witch neither fear nor defeat on my face. I dropped the nail gun and sighed. This was the end and I was not giving her the satisfaction of me begging and crying out in fear. She would not win this, Danny would stop her. She may have me, but the rest will live. I smiled. The witch gave me a confused glance.

"Go Fuck Yourself!" I spat as I saw her bring the knife down.

* * *

Danny's POV

We phased through the wall to realize we were too late. "Shit!" I spat, tears falling from my face. How could this happen. Not to her, why couldn't it have been me! Sam's body was hanging from where she took her last breath. Blood was falling down her body, a creepy smile on her face. I fell to my knees and sobbed. Tucker started to spaz out. He then turned and threw up. I would have done the same if I had anything left to throw up. I just watched her body hang from that position. It would terrify me to no end. I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Danny, Tucker calm down! We have to stop her then you can mourn!" Star yelled grabbing us and dragging us downstairs. Police sirens were heard. Someone must have heard the commotion and called. "Someone must have called the feds!" We ran to Sam's truck and drove out of there. If we were at that scene who knows what kind of jail we would be in.

* * *

Third Person

Earlier that day, the cop from before was shopping for food at the market. It was his day off and he needed to get a few things for the house. He just loaded his car and got in. He turned the music on. Within seconds static filled the air. He fiddled with the knob. "Damn thing why is it not working?" The doors locked and then the sky got dark. The cop started to yell and curse. Fear was starting to creep in. He had no idea what to do or to think. That's when some lady appeared with a torture device and caused his head to explode. The poor guy had no time to react. His red blood plastered all over the car windows, leaving a gory site. A bystander saw guts go everywhere. He passed out and then another guy called the police. He was trying to remain calm, but seeing some lady tear this guy's head off was scaring him to know end, especially, when she came out of now where.

"Sergeant what did you want me to do?" asked a cop. He was baffled by the site. That was three strange murders.

"Find me those kids from yesterday!" he barked. He had a feeling that those kids were behind this.

* * *

Danny's POV

"Where are we going Danny?" asked Tucker.

"To her house, we have to stop her before any other innocent's die!" I was pissed. She killed my friends. I was going to stop her no matter what it takes. She would not win.

"Alright then I am in!" Star said.

"Me too," came Tucker's voice. About an hour later, we arrived at the house. "Whoa whoever designed this game was right on target," claimed Tucker. I could not believe it. Who would create this game and doom tons of people to the wrath of this demon.

"Ok let's go!" I was determined to end this and make sure Sam's murder does not go unpunished. I jumped out of the car and helped Star out.

"You and Star go I am going to play the game," Tucker responded.

"Tucker you could die!" exclaimed Star. Her eyes went as wide as mine. Was he crazy?

"Guys that psychotic ghost plays for us anyways, at least if I play we have some control," he retorted.

"Good point and good luck!" I said. I saw the way his eyes looked at me, knowing there was no way of talking him out of it. I knew he liked Sam. This was now personal for him and me. I then grabbed Star's hand went ghost and flew into the house.

Star and I started to look around and we could not find anything. It seemed like a normal home. "Danny I think we should split up," Star stated.

"Star...." How could she suggest that?

"We can find her faster," she said giving me the death glare, no pun intended. I could not let her go. She could die and……. She wasn't giving in. I sighed.

"Ok, but be careful!" I warned her. Star took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. I watched her go before turning around.

* * *

Star's POV

I walked up stairs and into the room where I found her diary in the game. Maybe I could find out where she was at when she died. It was a long shot, but I had no other ideas. I walked into the room and through the dresser and into a secret chamber. I walked in and started to look around. I was nauseous. There were severed doll heads and old blood on the walls. Ewww, this is just disgusting. The room reeked of death. It was so much more graphic in the game. I mean to imagine all this was real and that people were dying. It scared me to no end.

* * *

Tucker's POV

I was walking around in the game trying to find items that could help the others. I was going in search of roses (Blood Blossoms), which would be able to affect ghosts. It would give us a shot at stunning the witch long enough to get the nails in her. That's when I saw the backyard. "Well I'll be damned." I quickly put on the head set and started to talk to Danny. "Dude go outside!" This was unreal. This was just insanity.

"Wow!" he stated. "That is the tower."

"According to the book S…..Sa…..Sam," her name was so hard to say, "She is in there."

* * *

Star's POV

Back inside the house, I was looking around for any more clues. Maybe there was a spell to undo this. I bumped into the table and it fell over. It scared the crap out of me. Everything fell off it and tumbled around. I saw a dolls head land in front of me. I jumped and picked up the diary that fell off the table. I was disgusted. I picked it up. The thing was old and ripping. The entries dated way back into the 1600s. The lights flickered and footsteps were herd. Oh no!!!! She must have heard me. The room got colder and something pushed me into a wall. I collided with something sharp and cut open my hand. I started to yell, "Danny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears were streaming down my face as I heard the footsteps draw closer. How did I get myself into this mess, "Get away!" I did not want to die. Why did I suggest we split up? The blonde always dies!!!! I felt her hand touch me and I saw her pick up a pair of scissors.

* * *

Danny's POV

"Danny," Tucker said. I was fazed out of my trance.

"Yeah."

"Star is in trouble!" he exclaimed. That's when I heard a scream. I felt my body go numb. "Danny go through the back door and up the side steps and hurry we don't have much time!" Tucker told me. I obeyed. I took the steps and phased through the locked door. Time was ticking I was not losing another friend. "Now take the hallway down and make a left at the second to last door." I phased through the door took the secret entrance and just as the ghost was about to bring the scissors down on Star, I hit her with an ecto blast, that ghost has made me so mad I swear I could explode! I felt my eyes shine a brighter green when she turned and look at me. The lights went back on and I grabbed Star. She faded away before I could send her back to hell.

* * *

Tucker's POV

I had just told Danny where to find Star; I was praying that he made it in time. I had gotten out of the car to take a breather. I would so need therapy after this was over. I turned around to look at the house. It looked like a plain normal house, but looks are deceiving. The truck doors slammed shut. "Shit!"The sky went dark and the game unpaused. A fog began to settle in. I heard a galloping in the distance. A carriage was coming at me. I was nervous. I was not going to die, I was only a senior. I never got to experience college. I then picked up a rock and smashed the window. The glass went everywhere, but I could care less. I put my arm through the window, my hand just missing the computer. This is when I wish Danny let me keep those ghost powers Desiree gave me. The carriage was drawing near and just as I was about to get hit, I moved out of the way. I sighed and jumped through the window and into the truck. I sighed. I stopped her from making me road kill. The sky was still dark and the fog remained. That was odd usually she left. The van started to shack. My head slammed into the top of the van. My head was pounding and I saw stars. I was then forced out of the van. The whole thing toppled over. Now there was no way to get out of here. I heard galloping and ran for my dear life. I ran into the woods. I was slow and the carriage was gaining ground. Why did I not run in gym class, why am I a geek. The carriage was right behind me. "Bitch, that ain't fair! You did not kill me!" It was true she did not kill me in the game, she was cheating. I then tripped and landed on a bush that cut my arms up. Why do I have to be a spaz? The carriage was inches away and I felt the horse's breath on my face.


	6. It's Over

**Hey everybody sorry it's late. I have been so busy with sports and school. Anyways this is the last chapter and with that I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Stay Alive. R&R.**

* * *

Danny's POV

I carried Star out to the car. I had just barely made it in time to get her and felt us splitting up was a bad idea. "Tucker?" I called out. I went to the front yard of the house. I found the truck flipped over. It was crushed into the pavement of the side walk. No blood or body was in the car. He must have got out. I felt Hope and relief. It faded though when I heard Star call my name. She seemed worried."Yeah what……" I stopped as she pointed to the ground. His lap top was there and Tucker was dead in the game. I, out of frustration, fired an ecto blast at the computer burning it and the game to ashes. How could I lose my best friend that I had since per-school. I was pissed I had ghost powers and I could not protect any of them. First Kwan, then Dash, then Sam, and now Tucker, that bitch was going to die! I felt my eyes glow an even brighter green than normal. I would have lost it if Star didn't place her hand on my shoulder reminding me that I still had her to protect.

"Danny lets end this!" Star exclaimed. She was downright pissed almost as mad as me. I nodded and we headed back to the backyard. I broke down the gate and we entered the graveyard. We walked through the stones and tall weeds. It was as if no one had been here for centuries. Who could blame them? This place was downright evil. I could sense it the minute I walked through the gate. We soon got to the tower. It was the highest point of the graveyard. I then heard noises coming from every direction as we approached the door. "What was....." Star started, but ducked as a knife was thrown at her. Her face went a few shades lighter. The zombies had risen just like they did in the game the first night we played.

I shoved Star inside the tower's front door. She yelped as I phased her through the door. I then turned around to see zombies coming out of the ground. I waited in till they were in shooting distance, knives and a few other items in their hands as they came closer. I then let the cold sensation take over. I used my freeze power to freeze over the zombies. They never stood a chance and were incased in ice. It was a creepy scene to look at. I then heard Star. She was banging on the other side of the door yelling incoherent things. I then threw an ecto blast at the zombies and turned back to the door.

"Danny?" Star asked. As I phased through the wall, relief was on her face, and the two of us continued up the tower to the highest room, where the witch was. It was a long dark way up the stairs. I didn't fly out of fear she'd sense me coming. On our way, more zombies popped out of walls and doors. It was annoying. Star threw down blood blossoms behind us and the zombies disappeared in smoke. It was much more effective and saved me energy. We were up the steps and heading in a door that lead to more stairs.

We came to the door and as soon as I walked in, the door slammed shut. I turned around and stared, so much for not being detected. I tried to phase through it, but could not. I was not going to let her die. I tried firing at it, but nothing. A growl escaped my lips. This bitch was really starting to piss me off now. "Star I can't get through," I told her looking at her through the square hole. It was only big enough to see her face.

"Then go on without me," she said. My eyes went wide; I was not leaving her like this.

"Star....." I started before her lips met with mine through the square hole on the door. It lasted an eternity before she broke off.

"Go!" she yelled as I nodded and left. There was no way I was going to let her die. I was going to kill Elizabeth first! Star sat down and waited, while I went up the final flight of stairs.

Star's POV

I started to pull the petals off the flower saying the silly phrases over and over again "He loves me, he loves me not!" I was trying to pass the time and stay calm for my sake and Danny's. If I showed him how scared I was he would have never left. I sighed and pulled off the final pedal. He loves me. I smiled. That's when something grabbed my leg. I yelped as I was pulled upside down and hanging, hair was in my face. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. This was it, the end. The ghost of Elizabeth appeared a smile on her face. She seemed sick and demonic. The lighting making her face glow an eerie white. I threw the blood blossom at her. It seemed to of stopped her momentarily, but she then started to advance. Her black eyes filled with hatered and desire. "Bitch!" I spat. I tried to squirm free, but I was stuck; tears dropping from my eyes and falling on the floor. I didn't want to die; never in all my life would I have thought this would be my death. The ghost slapped me across the face. Her nails left scratch marks on my face. It stung and I tried not to cry out in pain. I now knew this was the end. There was no way around this. Hopefully it would end with me and Danny will stop her. I felt her breathing on my face and the cold knife touched my face. I then closed my eyes and thought my last words_, "I love you Danny!"_

Danny's POV

I arrived at the room. It was dusty and filled with stuff from years ago. I then walked over to the bed and removed the curtains. I jumped. There in front of me was the witch that started this. It was scary to think her body never decayed. It seemed as if she was sleeping and not a ghost running around casing hell. I sighed and said to myself, "It's now or never!" I picked up the hammer and nails from the bag on my back. I nailed the first nail in the neck and shuddered at the sound made of bones cracking. If I made it through this, I would need counseling. I nailed the second in the heart it made another terrible sound. I then shuttered as I nailed the final screw into her head. I then turned around. I was heading for the door when I heard a creek. Before I knew it, I was slammed into the door. I tried to go through it, but once again I couldn't. My vision swirled as my head hit the door. I turned around and hit her with and ecto blast and she just dodged. I shattered a vase. Damn! What was the final thing I had to do? She hit me hard with her hand. Blood was coming from my mouth, the nasty taste coating my taste buds. She licked her fingers where my blood was. I gagged as I tried to look away. She was a total freak, worse than any other ghost I ever fought. She advanced and whacked me again, more blood falling. I had to do something and fast. I was not letting my friends die in vain. I then stood up and let loose my ghostly wail. Hoping it would rip her to shreds. It tore apart the room; things went flying in every direction. The witch was thrown into a wall and her bed room accessories were thrown into her. So much pressure was added that the back wall soon fell over. It showed a little bit of daylight from the outside. After an eternity, I fell to knees and the white lights washed over me turning me to a human once more. The ghost then got back up she threw the rubble off her. Her face was damages and her dress cut up. She started towards me; anger was all over her face. I pulled up the small piece of mirror that broke to buy some time. I knew she hated her reflection and I needed time to think. She just stood up against my strongest attack. I had run out of ideas and power.

She yelled and smacked the mirror out of my hand cutting it up. She advanced towards me and smiled. I failed and she knew it. She was going to live to torture more souls and I was going to die. "It's over Danny," she gloated. "Just give up and I promise not to make this to painful!" she spat. She went to touch me and I backed up. Her hands were ice cold and what she was going to do to me I did not want to know. After all, this lady could dish out some pretty crazy things. She grabbed my foot and dragged me closer, so I could look her in the face. She picked up a black knife. "This is a special knife built for ghosts like us." She pushed me down and pinned me to the ground. I could do nothing more; I was too weak from the wail. "I know your emotions, there is no sense in hiding them," She laughed. "I can't believe people fear you. You are nothing more than a child." She smiled as her black eyes gazed into my blue ones as if she was seeing right through me. I felt fear and she was right I couldn't hide it. This woman was fucking insane.

She pulled the knife to my chest and cut slowly into it. She would go deeper each time. I struggled, but it was only making it worse. I was biting my tongue to hold back a scream. My chest was burning it hurt so badly. Burning………That's it! It finally hit me. She moved her hand off my arm ready to push down some more. "Scream halfa!" she spat. Still bleeding and weak I took the one chance I had. I grabbed her dress and lit an ecto blast in my hand. Fire started to spread across her.

"Burn in hell!" I spat as I intensified the fire. I used up the last of my energy and kicked the witch off me. I rolled to the side watching the women scream and wail in an inhuman howl, my hands went to my ears to avoid the noise. It was the absolutely horrific. I just covered my ears and watched her burn. She mumbled things like I will come back and I will kill you, but I didn't care. I was too weak to move. I had lost too much blood and energy. This was the end; at least the wicked witch is dead. I could at least say I went down swinging.

That's when the door busted open and in came Star and Tucker. They grabbed me and made a full out sprint out of the tower and out into the graveyard. I could not believe they lived. I thought they were dead. We ran out into the front of the yard panting. I was holding my chest; blood was still flowing out of it. We looked back and watched as the tower burned to the ground. I smiled it was over. "Tucker next time you get a video game, make sure there is no freaking psychotic ghosts involved!" I spat as we started to walk the next stop, since the van was flipped over. I went ghost to stop then pain and then I changed back because I was too tired. In doing that, the wound on my chest healed a little. I still needed a doctor though. I had a feeling I would need some stitches and what not. I just leaned on the two of them as they walked.

"I am never playing video games with evil ghosts and zombies again!" he exclaimed.

"Which reminds me, how did you live?" I asked. Star nodded her head as if wanting to ask the same question.

"Well I went into a blood blossom bush and the ghost could not touch me!" he said happily.

"Smart," replied Star. "Which reminds me, we are not out of the frying pan yet. We still have to explain this to the cops and are parents. Plus, we have to get Dan over here to the ER!" I snorted. I just realized that the cops were going to be all over my ass and testing my DNA. I just pray they don't find out I am half ghost.

"You had to remind me!" The two of them laughed as we continued on our way.


End file.
